cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sulla Talodias
Known as "Talonz" on the forums, a young turian. His carapace is a dark grey, almost black, with red tattoos; red because his father is from an outer colony and Sulla's parents decided to honor his ancestors. Of average weight and height, Sulla usually dresses in “turianified” human clothing, like hoodies, t-shirts and flannel-shirts. And a beanie. He hails from the northern Calcilus region of Palaven. Threads of Note Arrivals and Departures: Sulla arrives on the Citadel after getting drafted into a high-profile university focused on alien cultures. Being 19 years old, the first thing he does is to seek out a bar. There he meets Serpentis and Harrad, and things escalate in typical CDN fashion. Finally, C-Sec has the place surrounded because the duo is afraid there might be a bomb in the bar, and a krogan charges Sulla (explaining his hatred towards krogan), takes Harrad hostage and shoots Serpentis. F***ing Mondays: Just something that gets you inside Sulla’s head. How a normal morning progresses for Sulla when he was still a student. Stairs: A prequel to "Sins of Our Fathers". Sulla's father gets kidnapped by a son of a pirate who was responsible for Sulla's mother's death, and whom Sulla's father Gartux hunted down and tortured to death. Sulla decides to take matters into his own hands, go AWOL and hire a band of mercs to get his father back. Sins of Our Fathers: Sulla's band of mercs make a raid to the pirate's hideout, liberating the father, but the pirate-leader manages to escape. Huh. I'm back: Sulla explains his situation after the mission to Save Dad in an open extranet thread. He's under investigation after deserting his compulsory service and is very poor and very homeless. You Signed Up For This: Sulla goes for a job interview for Sniper's Touch, where he meets Vindi. The conversation quickly moves on to very different track from a normal job interview, like how Sulla fells about the Hierarchy and working at a place full of separatists. Vindi and the range will become a second family for Sulla in the future. Renunion: Sulla finally meets up his father, and the father-son relationship that has been lacking for many years begans to renew. If Sauna, Booze, or Tar Don't Help... : Good times with Juhani. A trip back home...: In which Sulla meets some fellow CDN turians on the flight to Palaven, heading home for Lukara. This One Time When I Sold My Soul: Being brought up to date by Juhani. Job interviews are always scary: Sulla gets pulled in to a war between two halls... Declaration of War: ...acting as the literal harbinger of bad news. After timeskip Urgent message and Good to be back: Sulla and his squad were marooned on a tropical island on Earth during the war's conclusion. Unable to send out a message until a year later, the trio survived a shuttle crash and a year without proper food. If booze, tar or sauna help... part 2: Meeting back up with the ultimate bro hierarchy_dad, learning he has a kid and just generally catching up. New beginnings and old friends: At Sniper's Touch. A Simple Job: Diplomatic Immunity (Albert Lowell) and Sulla have a vehicular adventure. It's like a spy movie. Mud: It's everywhere. Disco: Sulla and Juhani are among those attending a CDN disco. From Lightyears Away: A surprise visit to Arina Caenis. House-Warming Party: Sulla announces his move to Tayseri Ward. The Party: And here's the party. Category:Characters Category:Turians